Conventionally, a speaker device having a plurality of speaker units arranged in a line, such as a line-array speaker, is generally known (for example, see Patent Document 1). FIG. 25 is a diagram showing a structure of a speaker device which is a line-array speaker. In FIG. 25, (a) shows a front view of the speaker device, and (b) is a side view of the speaker device showing a cross sectional structure thereof.
A speaker device 9 includes a cabinet 91 and a plurality of speaker units 92. Each of the plurality of speaker units 92 is mounted in the cabinet 91 such that the front surface of the speaker unit 92 faces the front side of the cabinet 91. As shown in (a) of FIG. 25, the speaker units 92 are arranged in a straight line, when seen from the front side of the speaker device 9, and the arrangement direction is parallel to the up-and-down direction of the speaker device 9. In addition, as shown in (b) of FIG. 25, the speaker units 92 are arranged in a straight line, when seen from a lateral side of the speaker device 9. Each speaker unit 92 has the same structure section as that of an ordinary electrodynamic speaker. In (b) of FIG. 25, the structure section of each speaker unit 92 is schematically shown.
Due to such a structure, a line source is approximately formed in the arrangement direction of the speaker units 92. Therefore, when the speaker device 9 is used at home or the like where a listening position is at a short distance, a sound field is, at the listening position, uniform in the arrangement direction of the speaker units 92, while the sound field is non-directional in the direction perpendicular to the arrangement direction. That is, a listening area can be increased, as compared with when a speaker device having one speaker unit is used.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-320100